danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Bandai Models
Lists all the official Bandai plastic figures models and non-plastic models for the Danball Senki franchise. **Click on the images below to go to their respective pages Numerical Catalogue LBX Achilles Bandai boxart.jpg|LBX 001: Achilles|link=Achilles Deqoo boxart.jpg|LBX 002: Deqoo|link=Deqoo Ami Kunoichi Bandai Boxart.jpg|LBX 003: Kunoichi|link=Kunoichi Hakai-o boxart.jpg|LBX 004: Hakai-O|link=Hakai-O LBX Hunter Bandai Boxart.jpg|LBX 005: Hunter|link=Hunter Emperor Bandai boxart.jpg|LBX 006: The Emperor|link=The Emperor LBX inbit boxart.jpg|LBX 007: Inbit|link=Inbit Deqoo-R boxart.jpg|LBX 008: Deqoo-R|link=Deqoo-R LBX Sendou Joker Bandai boxart.jpg|LBX 009: Joker|link=Joker LBX Odin Bandai boxart.jpg|LBX 010: Odin|link=Odin Ami pandora Bandai Boxart.jpg|LBX 011: Pandora|link=Pandora LBX Fenrir Bandai Boxart.jpg|LBX 012: Fenrir|link=Fenrir Lbx hakaiOZ boxart.jpg|LBX 013: Hakai-OZ|link=Hakai-O Z Lbx lucifer boxart.jpg|LBX 014: Lucifer|link=Lucifer LBX Zenon Bandai Boxart.jpg|LBX 015: Zenon|link=Zenon Ifrit boxart.jpg|LBX 016: Ifreet|link=Ifreet LBX Nightmare Bandai boxart.jpg|LBX 017: Nightmare|link=Nightmare LBX AchillesDEED Boxart.jpg|LBX 018: Achilles Deed|link=Achilles Deed LBX Perseus Bandai boxart.jpg|LBX 019: Perseus|link=Perseus Lbx elysion boxart.jpg|LBX 020: Elysion|link=Elysion DeqooOZ boxart.jpg|LBX 021: Deqoo OZ|link=Deqoo OZ Minerva boxart.jpg|LBX 022: Minerva|link=Minerva Lbx darkpandora boxart.jpg|LBX 023: Dark Pandora|link=Dark Pandora Lbx triton boxart.jpg|LBX 024:Triton|link= Sigma orbis boxart.jpg|LBX 027: Sigma Orbis|link= Achilles D9 Boxart.jpg|LBX 036: Achilles D9|link=Achilles D9|link=Achilles D9 *LBX 024 - Triton *LBX 025 - Vampire Cat *LBX 026 - Sea Serpent *LBX 028 - Liu Bei *LBX 029 - Buld (Yamano Ban Custom) *LBX 030 - Ikaros Force *LBX 031 - Ikaros Zero *LBX 032 - Minerva Kai *LBX 033 - Zeus *LBX 034 - General *LBX 035 - Vector *LBX 037 - O-Legion *LBX 038 - Odin MK2 *LBX 039 - Proto I *LBX 040 - Buster *LBX 041 - Mizel O-Legion *LBX 042 - Dot Phasor *LBX 043 - Orvane *LBX 044 - Gunther Yzelphar *LBX 045 - Val Sparos Special Editions Capture of Paradise Set.jpg|Best LBX Team Set|link=Best LBX Team Set Best LBX Team Set.jpg|Capture of Paradise Set|link=Capture of Paradise Set Limited Editions Hunter kiba boxart.jpg|Hunter Kiba|link=Hunter Kiba Sacred Knight Series Sacred Knight Emperor Box Art.jpg|Sacred Knight Emperor|link=Sacred Knight Emperor Sacredknight odin boxart.jpg|Sacred Knight Odin|link=Sacred Knight Odin *White Pandora (Yusuke's Pandora, later Ami's restored Pandora) *Joker MK-2 *Hakaigar *Joker (Billy Custom) *Oni Kunoichi *Sacred Knight Zenon *Sacred Knight Perseus *Elysion The Brave Special Modes package02.jpg|Achille DEED D Mode (Limited Clear Version)|link=http://www.inazuma-movie.jp/news/index.html#20120808 package01.jpg|Odin X Mode (Limited Clear Version)|link=http://www.inazuma-movie.jp/news/index.html#20120808 package03.jpg|Triton (Limited Clear Version)|link=http://www.inazuma-movie.jp/news/index.html#20120808 *Ikaros Zero ( Gold Version ) *Ikaros Force ( Gold Version ) Riding Saucer Riding Saucer - Perseus Black Color.jpg|LBX Perseus + Riding Saucer|link=Perseus *Riding Sousa *LBX Elysion + Riding Sousa *LBX Triton + Riding Sousa *LBX Ikaros Force + Riding Sousa *LBX Ikaros Zero + Riding Sousa *LBX Zeus + Riding Sousa Dioramas *LBX Battle Base (Diorama Rocky Hill Type) Custom Weapon Sets *Custom Weapon 001 *Custom Weapon 002 *Custom Weapon 003 *Custom Weapon 004 *Custom Weapon 005 *Custom Weapon 006 *Custom Weapon 007 *Custom Weapon 008 *Custom Weapon 009 *Custom Weapon DX Weapon 10.jpg|Custom Set 10|link=Custom Weapon 010 Weapon 11.jpg|Custom Set 11|link=Custom Weapon 011 Weapon 12.jpg|Custom Set 12|link=Custom Weapon 012 Weapons 13.jpg|Custom Set 13|link=Custom Weapon 013 LBX Custom Effect *Custom Effect 001 *Custom Effect 002 *Custom Effect 003 *Custom Effect 004 *Custom Effect 005 *Custom Effect 006 Shoulder Bags *Shoulder Bag (Oozora Hiro) Z Modes *Achilles *Σ Orbis *Ikaros Force & Ikaros Zero Trivia In Beijing they introduced bandai models in November 2012 Category:Merchandise Category:Bandai Model Parts Category:LBX Models Category:LBX Sets Category:Custom Weapon Set Category:Limited Edition LBX